The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire for use in all seasons. A pneumatic tire designed for use in all seasons involves a trade-off between tire performance characteristics. For example, a pneumatic tire having good ice and snow traction generally has poor dry road traction and is usually much noisier than a tire designed to be used on dry road in the warmer seasons.
Applicants have discovered a tread pattern for a pneumatic tire which has acceptable ice and snow traction performance characteristics while at the same time having acceptable levels of performance for use on dry roads, thereby enabling the tire to be used in all seasons.